


all i wanted

by blights



Series: all i wanted stuff [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Bisexual Luz Noceda, CAMILIA IS SUCH A GREAT MOM I LOVE HER SO MUCH, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lots of time skips, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Medium Burn, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Rated teen for language, Sarcastic Amity Blight, Sarcastic Luz Noceda, Slice of Life, Texting, apparently there's a cat now?? idk how that happened but it did, beta au, beta designs with some of their normal personalities, like a lot, no beta we die, pls dont kill me idk how high school works, shes a disaster someone help her, sorry about all the tags guys i just have Many Thoughts, theyre all just a bit more asshole-y, theyre all sarcastic, theyre in their beta designs bc i Cant Stop Thinking about it, this can also be read with them in their normal designs i just really like the beta designs, this is more of a slice of life than anything bc i dont really have a plot, ugh i hate the blight parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blights/pseuds/blights
Summary: A rivalry isn't what Luz expected to make at her new school. She also never expected to fall in love.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Willow Park/Skara, background eda clawthorne/camilia noceda
Series: all i wanted stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973224
Comments: 71
Kudos: 443





	1. ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like i didn't know how to incorporate this into the fic but here's a bit of a backstory on how luz met willow and gus:
> 
> willow, luz, and gus have all been online best friends for while and had already met up in person after learning that they all lived near each other and eventually luz switches to their school (which is hexside) and willow had like,,, told them abt amity and boscha and their gang but she never got into detail bc she didn't like talking about it that much

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Luz’s hand shot out from under the covers, frantically swiping around looking for the alarm.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

“I get it!” Luz exclaimed angrily, her finger jabbing the stop button.

With a groan, she fell back onto her bed, almost hitting her head on the wall.

She almost fell back asleep before there was a knock on her door.

“Come in.” She said tiredly.

Eda walked in with a plate in her hand.

“‘Sup kid. Your mom wanted me to tell you that she made tamales for breakfast and to make sure that you were awake for your first day at Hexside High!” Eda made a little _whoop! whoop!_ noise and gave Luz a fond smile, “I just know you’re gonna do great.”

It hadn’t taken long, but Luz had grown to like her mom’s girlfriend. Sure, she was just a bit on the crazier side, but so was Luz. Her mom was thrilled when she saw that Luz and Eda were already becoming close the first day they met.

“Thanks, Eda.” Luz returned the smile. She really hoped that Eda was right. “Is that plate for me?”

“Huh? Oh- No this is mine.” Eda cringed slightly. “Do you want me to get you a plate too?”

Luz chuckled a little, waving it off. “Nah, it’s okay.”

“Okay. Well, I’m gonna go tell your mom that you’re up.” Eda turned around and closed the door.

Luz waited until the footsteps going down the stairs faded to get out her phone and see how many likes her newest Azura fanart had gotten.

“A thousand? That’s so many more than last time.” She muttered while smiling.

“¡Luz, baja las escaleras! ¡Tu comida está lista!” Her mom called from downstairs.

“¡Viniendo!” Luz called back while picking up the small dog at the foot of her bed. “Buenos días, King.”

King squirmed as he woke up.

“Come on! Time for school! We’re gonna nail this!” Luz held the dog up above her face.

The only thing he did was pant and lick her face.

“Urgh. Thanks, bub.” She wiped her face while putting the dog down, who immediately bolted out of the room to snatch some food from the table.

Her phone buzzed where she left it on the bed.

_plant ladie: bro we aren’t gonna be on the same bus_

Luz stared at her phone for a good minute before she responded.

_me: wait rlly?? i thought u were on bus 23 ?_

_plant ladie: no i’m on 12_

_plant ladie: how did you mix that up_

_me: bruh_

_me: you know what? this can be a good thing! more friends and new people!_

_plant ladie: ur doing that thing where you convince urself that everything is gonna b fine again aren’t u_

_me: yes pls help_

_plant ladie: deep breaths, don’t punch the creepy kid on the bus (again), more friends!, also i’m pretty sure gus is on that bus?_

_me: ok first of all, that kid would NOT stop catcalling me and second of all, he is? well you know for a fucking fact that i’m gonna sit next to him_

_plant ladie: valid but also, language_

_me: oh shut up yesterday you cussed ur phone out bc u got killed in among us_

_plant ladie: THE IMPOSTER WAS ACTING ALL INNOCENT AND EVERYONE JUST BELIEVED THEM AND NOBODY COULD SEE MY FUCKING TEXTS BC I WAS DEADDDD_

_me: woah calm down willow, don’t pull out the nine_

_plant ladie: luz if you quote that tiktok one more time, i will strangle you_

_me: GRR BARK BARK ARF SNARRRRLLL HISSSS BARK BARK GRRRRRR ARF ARF BURK_

_plant ladie: NO BARKING_

_me: HATERRR_

Luz smiled at her phone for a second before remembering the time.

“Well, shit.”

_me: oh fuck we gotta go_

_plant ladie: gotta go fast_

She got dressed as quickly as she could, a smile on her face the whole time.

When she finally got downstairs, her mom was already standing at the bottom of the stairs with her bag and a plate of tamales.

“Eat quickly, Luz. You’re gonna be late for school if you waste any more time.” Camilia said while pushing the bag and plate toward Luz. 

“Thank you, Mami.” She said while stuffing her face with a tamale.

“I’m sorry, mija, but I didn’t have time to make you lunch today so here’s ten dollars to buy some for yourself.” Camilia fished a ten-dollar bill out of her purse and gave it to Luz. “Don’t spend it all on junk.”

“Got it! Thanks, mom!” Luz waved, running towards the door while setting her half-finished plate on the table. “Luzura the Good Witch is ready for another adventure!”

“Have fun, kid!” Eda laughed from the house.

“I will!”

Luz ran out of the house and got to the bus stop right as the bus pulled up.

“Good morning!” She smiled at the bus driver.

“Good morning. Are you Luz Noceda?” Asked the bus driver.

“Yep!” Luz was practically bouncing with excitement and nervousness.

“Okay. Go find a seat.”

The bus was full of chattering students, from freshmen to seniors.

There were no seats open in the back and most of the people in the front were sleeping. Gus was sitting in the front, wearing an apologetic face and mouthing “Sorry.” Upon closer inspection, there was someone sitting next to him asleep.

_So much for sitting next to someone I know._

The bus started moving and Luz panicked.

_Okay. Just sit next to someone. You’ll be fine._

She eventually found a seat near the back with only a girl staring out the window in it.

The girl had green hair with brown roots and perfect eyeliner. She had headphones in her ears and was silently lip-syncing to whatever song she was listening to. 

She looked intimidating but Luz was ready for a challenge.

When Luz sat down, the girl turned and gave her an up-and-down look and took out one of her headphones.

“That seat’s taken.”

“Oh. Well I guess I’ll just sit on the ground.” Luz said sarcastically.

The girl rolled her eyes and turned back to the window, putting her headphones back in.

Luz gave her a smug smirk and took off her backpack, setting it on her lap.

She got her headphones out of her bag and plugged them into her phone.

After she found a good playlist to listen to, she turned back to the girl, eyeing her.

“Why are you staring at me?”

Luz debated on whether or not she should look away or respond, deciding to go with the latter.

“I’m not.”

“You are literally staring me right in the eyes right now.”

“No, I’m not. Also, it’s so cool that your eyes are yellow.”

The girl rolled her eyes and pulled her leg up so that one leg was on the ground and the other was on the seat.

Panicking, Luz grabbed her phone and pulled up the groupchat she was in with Willow and Gus.

_me: HLEP_

_me: HEKP_

_me: HELP_

_plant ladie: u really struggled with that_

_plant ladie: what’s up_

_me: there’s a girl next to me and she’s lowkey being a bitch but i‘m also scared bc like what if it’s bc i was looking at her???_

_illusion man: and u just?? stared at her???_

_me: YES!?!???_

_illusion man: omg wait amity is on our bus, is that amity??_

_me: bro do u rlly think that i know_

_me: gus why dont you just turn around and look for urself_

_illusion man: I CANT!! THE KID NEXT TO ME IS ASLEEP AND I CANT MOVE OR ELSE HE’LL BEAT ME UP_

_me: then just don’t <3_

_plant ladie: dude what’s the color of her hair_

_me: idk like teal or green and her roots are brown_

_plant ladie: that is. literally. amity blight._

_me: NO UR JOKING_

_me: PLEASE BE JOKING_

_plant ladie: SKDLJFDLA IM NOT_

_me: YOU NEVER TOLD ME SHE WAS SO PRETTY????_

_plant ladie: WELL YEAH BC YOU NEVER ASKED_

_me: YOU COULDVE TOLD ME_

_illusion man: dude you should talk to her_

_me: i can’t just start talking to her i’d probably get murdered_

_plant ladie: yes you cannnnn just be like “hey mamas, i’m def not a friend of willow btw”_

_plant ladie: don’t forget the face. it’s very important._

_me: NOT THE MAMAS SLFJAKJSDKLJFWEIJS_

_me: i just disintegrated_

_illusion man: you’ll be missed_

_me: hater_

_me: ok i’m gonna ask her if she’s actually amity just in case_

_plant ladie: ok_

_plant ladie: don’t die_

Luz turned her phone off and tapped the girl on her shoulder while taking a deep breath.

“What?” The girl asked flatly.

_Rude much._

“I just wanted to ask you for your name.” Luz responded while playing with the hem of her green jacket.

“Amity Blight.”

“Awesome, I’m Luz Noceda.” She responded in a voice much higher than it should be.

“Okay.” Amity tapped something on her phone and stood up, motioning for Luz to go.

“I’ll, um, see you tomorrow!” Luz said as she shot her finger guns and dashed out of the bus to go find Gus.


	2. blow it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz have a... complicated... friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up, i'm not in highschool yet so idk how labs work. i just know that they include chemicals and stuff so skldfjlsa

It turns out, Luz did not like Amity.

Somehow everything that she did was mean or bitchy. Luz knew that she could be an asshole sometimes but at least she wasn’t like Amity, who would literally bully someone for _breathing._

And having six out of eight classes with her didn’t make anything any better.

It was finally Friday and she was in her second period with Willow and Gus, pretending to do work, when in reality they were all talking about what happened in her first period.

“And then she just-” Luz paused, making wild hand gestures to better explain the situation. “She closed my laptop while I was working and then blamed it on the air! She literally said, ‘Oh, sorry, Noceda. It must’ve been that pesky convection.’ I mean, who does that?”

“Amity does.” Willow sighed, absentmindedly doing her work. “I guess she hasn’t changed after all.”

Gus hummed in agreement and then got up to turn in his work.

When he got back to the table, Luz whisper-shouted, “How did you do that so quickly?!”

“Oh, it’s easy,” When he glanced at Willow and Luz’s worksheets and saw that they were only half done, he made a _tsk_ sound and said, “You want me to help?”

“Obviously!” Willow exclaimed, moving closer to Gus while sliding her paper to him.

“Maybe I’d be better at math if it included magic or something.” Luz groaned.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and a glance of green hair.

_Ugh._

“What do you want, Blight?” She asked, not looking at her.

“I need a pencil.” Amity responded while holding out a hand.

“Why don’t you ask one of the other thirty-something students in here?” 

“Their pencils suck and also you’re the only one with mechanical pencils.” Amity said as if it was obvious.

“What’s the magic word?” Luz teased while grabbing the shittiest pencil she has.

“I don’t know. Death?”

Luz slowly turned her head to look at her.

“Why would you think that’s the magic word?!” She practically shouted while giving her the pencil.

“It’s a word and it’s magical. Bye.” 

When she walked away, Luz turned towards Willow and Gus so quickly that her beanie almost fell off and her hair smacked her in the face.

“Has she always been like that?”

“Ever since she stopped being friends with me and became Boscha’s friend instead, she just kinda turned colder, I guess. She doesn’t talk as much and is always mean,” Willow replied. “That was the most I’ve heard her say in a while.”

“Interesting…”

.

If there was one thing that Luz had learned, it was that teachers will _never_ hold back on pairing the _worst_ people together. If there was a need for an example, the nine times that she was paired with Amity in her first two weeks would be a great example.

“No, Noceda. The green liquid goes with the blue liquid. You can’t mix them up randomly or it will explode.” Amity said as she grabbed the tube full of green liquid from Luz.

“That’s stupid. I wanna blow shit up. Not make boring solutions.” Luz replied while watching Amity pour the chemicals together. They bubbled for a few seconds before changing to a pretty purple.

“If you’re gonna blow something up, blow up your head.”

Luz rolled her eyes and got as close to Amity as she could without touching her. Their faces were inches away and Luz swore she saw Amity’s face turn red before she brought a finger up and flicked her forehead.

Amity backed away, covering her forehead with her hand.

“Ow! What was that for?” 

“Well, I was considering blowing up _your_ head instead of mine, but I don’t feel like getting charged for murder today so that was my closest option.” Luz shrugged and went back to work.

“I hate you.”

“Totally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was kinda short chapter but i'm planning to make the next one in amity's pov
> 
> (i promise they won't hate each other the whole time)


	3. a slight misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos on the bus once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, i know that i just updated this last night but i don't pay attention in my classes and this happens sdlkjfds

Amity wasn’t a morning person. She knew that. But being a Blight, you had to be able to follow a tight schedule and never be late to anything, or suffer the consequences.

But Mondays are the _worst._

All Amity wanted to do was lay in bed all day and sleep. Not go to school and be around people that she didn’t like.

 _Especially_ that Noceda girl.

“Good morning, mittens! Time for school!” Edric yelled as he and Emira entered Amity’s room, startling her from her half-asleep thoughts.

They were _so_ lucky their parents were out of town that week.

“Get out of my room!” Amity yelled back, throwing a pillow at them, only to have Emira catch it and throw it right back.

Barely dodging the brutal pillow attack, Amity rubbed her eyes, attempting to wake herself up more.

“Ugh. Okay, I’ll be down in a second.” She muttered, waving the twins off.

“Alright, but don’t be too late or all the good cereal will be gone!” Emira sing-songed.

“Em, I swear to all the stars above, if you guys eat the rest of my cereal-” She was cut off by her door slamming.

“Rude.”

.

As usual, Luz sat next to Amity on the bus. She would’ve moved if she had the chance but the bus had an unspoken rule that everybody had their own seats and if you sit in someone else’s seat, they have full permission to (quite literally) throw you out of the seat.

And so, even though Amity didn’t like Luz, she still decided to spare her from that fate.

“Good morning, Blight.” Luz greeted her as usual as she got on the bus.

“Morning, Noceda.”

Amity didn’t know how it happened, but sometime along the line, they started calling each other by their last names. She was confused at first but then started going along with it.

“No headphones today?” Luz pointed to the phone in her hand.

“Nope. My brother stole them.” Amity replied tiredly. 

_First the twins take the rest of my cereal and then they take the only working headphones left in the house? This obviously isn’t gonna be a good day._

Luz, on the other hand, looked wide awake and her eyes were practically sparkling.

“You have siblings?” She asked excitedly.

“Yeah. They’re assholes but I love them.”

“Awww Mittens loves us!” Came the all too familiar sound of Emira’s voice from the chair behind them.

“I thought you two sat at the back of the bus?” Amity sighed as she turned in her chair and saw Edric and Emira leaning over and resting their chins on their hands.

“We made a deal with the freshmen who were sitting here and we switched seats with them for the day.” Edric replied while looking at Luz. “Who’s your little friend here?”

Amity realized that Luz had a hint of a blush on her face.

_Hm. Why is she blushing? Wait. Am I jealous? No. No, I’m not._

She quickly shook away the thought and crossed her arms over her chest, looking down to hide the small blush making its way to her cheeks as well.

“She’s not my friend.” Amity muttered.

_Liar._

Luz shot her a glare and replied to them. 

“I’m Luz Noceda.”

“Ah, you’re the new kid people have been talking about.” Edric said while taking a headphone out of his ear.

_Thief. I hope you break them so that you have to buy me new ones._

“People are talking about me?” Luz asked in disbelief.

“Obviously. New people don’t really come to this school. It’s either you come here freshman year and stay for the rest of highschool, or you stay for a year and leave and never come back. I’ve known most of the people in my senior class since sixth grade, actually.” Edric smirked at Amity before adding, “Also, Mittens here talks about you a lot.”

“No, I don’t!” Amity immediately defended.

Luz had a smug grin on her face when she looked back at Amity, who was still crossing her arms.

“There’s so much to unpack here.”

“Please don’t.” Amity groaned, wishing she had pretended to be sick that morning.

“Oh, I will. First of all, you talk about me?!” Luz asked in disbelief.

_I’m ready to die. Take me up, God. Or down. I don’t even care at this point_

“Come on, Mittens. Answer your friend’s question.” Emira said smugly.

“Shut up.” Amity pushed both of them down into their own seats, only for them to pop right back up, like whack-a-moles.

_I wish I had a hammer to whack them with._

“Yes, I talk about you.” Amity answered quietly, desperately trying to hide the growing blush on her face.

“Good things, I hope?” Luz teased.

_This girl is gonna be the death of me._

“No, I talk about how much I want to fight you-”

“Do you talk about how bad you wanna kiss me?” Luz interrupted her.

Amity’s whole face went red and Ed and Em started laughing.

“NO!”

_Oops._

The whole bus went quiet, everybody looking at a tomato-red Amity and an almost equally red Luz staring right at each other. Ed and Em slowly sank back into their seats and ran back to the back of the bus, whisper-yelling at the freshmen in their seats to go back to their own seats.

“I-i mean. I’ve never talked about anything like that. Or thought about it! I don’t know… what happened there…” She trailed off when Luz got close to her face again like she had in science last week. “What are you doing?”

“Huh? Oh- Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry!” Luz backed away from her and sat back down, fiddling with her hands.

The tension was at its highest when the chatter on the bus started up again.

“Hey, Blight. I still haven’t asked you the second question I wanted to ask you.” Luz spoke up as they got closer to the school.

“What?” Amity just wanted to get this over with.

“Does your brother and sister normally call you ‘Mittens’?” The smug grin that she had on earlier was back.

She sighed and replied, “Yes, they do.”

The bus stopped and they both stood up, waiting for the bus driver to open the door and let them out.

“Bye, Mittens. Have a good day!”

She was _not_ expecting to hear _Luz,_ of all people, call her that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayy longer chapter
> 
> also amity is finally noticing her feelings lets goooo
> 
> (pls listen to the song "The Cult of Dionysus" it gives off so many concept luz vibes)
> 
> i'm planning on making the chapters longer when the plot actually starts to show


	4. midnight texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity pushes Luz and Luz gets her number.
> 
> Also, Amity doesn't know she's gay yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't edit this or anything so if there's any mistakes pls lmk

“Hey, Mittens! Come here!”

Amity felt the tell-tale heat on her cheeks that signified a blush.

_Why me?_

She excused herself from what was probably the most _boring_ conversation she’s ever had with Boscha, and walked over to the cafeteria table that Luz was sitting at with Willow and Gus.

Avoiding the promise of death in Willow’s eyes, took a quick glance around and sat next to Luz.

“What do you want? Boscha is gonna get mad at me if I don’t get back soon.” Amity turned to Luz and pointed an accusatory finger right between her eyes, “And don’t you _dare_ call me ‘Mittens’ in public ever again.”

“Okay, _Mittens.”_ Luz smirked.

Amity took a deep breath and backed away from Luz, letting her sit up and pretend to dust herself off. She then pushed her off of her seat and pretended to dust herself off as Luz did, and walked back over to Boscha.

“Hey, Mittens! That wasn’t very nice!” Luz yelled to her, causing some people to pause their conversations and look at her.

_Why is this always happening?_

“Yep!” She yelled back, popping the p.

.

ELA was Amity's favorite class.

Why, you ask?

It’s one out of the two classes she has without Luz.

And yet somehow she was still able to worm herself into her brain.

All she could think about was the interaction they had in the cafeteria about an hour ago.

 _I can’t believe she had the_ nerve _to do that. And in front of the whole cafeteria too! That was so embarrassing._

The teacher was going over what happened in chapter thirteen of the book they were reading when Amity’s phone gave a loud _ding!_

“Miss Blight, please silent your phone or I will have to confiscate it.” The teacher said before going right back to the questions.

“Yes ma’am.”

She grabbed her phone from her backpack and quickly looked at the message.

_Unknown Number: heyyyy is this mittens_

_Unknown Number: it better be you bc i’ve texted like seven random people_

Amity quickly replied before putting her phone away.

_me: yeah that’s me. i can’t text right now but who is this?_

“What was it?” Boscha asked from beside her.

“I don’t know actually. But I do have an idea for who it might be.”

.

After a longer than usual lecture from her parents about school, all Amity wanted to do was lie down and cry.

Well, she was already crying, but she’d feel a lot better if she was lying in bed.

After she finished changing into her pajamas, she grabbed book five of the Good Witch Azura books and turned on her reading lamp that was by her bed.

Turning to the page she was on, she settled down and started reading.

After an hour or two, she got a text from the same number as earlier.

_Unknown Number: my name is luz noceda and you’re watching disney channel_

_Unknown Number: *summons a demon*_

Amity smiled and put Luz’s name in her contacts.

_me: luz it’s like midnight why are you awake_

_luzer: i could say the same to you_

_me: i was reading and didn’t check the time, what’s ur excuse_

_luzer: nerd_

_luzer: i was binge watching the good place and forgot the time_

_me: that’s actually a really good reason to be up_

_luzer: ikr_

_luzer: omg did you hear that we have a test tomorrow_

_me: yeah i’ve been studying for it for the past week_

_me: did you,,, not know,,, we had a test_

_luzer: …_

_me: luz_

_luzer: you can’t expect me to actually pay attention in class when there’s a whole ass carnival going on right outside the school_

_me: true_

_me: wait_

_luzer: what_

_me: how did you get my number_

_luzer: skara gave it to me_

_luzer: we have history together and she’s actually rlly nice_

_luzer: unlike some people i know_

_me: stfu_

_luzer: proving my point_

_me: i’m going to sleep_

_luzer: that’s homophobic_

Amity panicked for a minute. 

_How was I being homophobic? I may be mean but I’d never do anything like that._

She quickly responded to her.

_me: what???_

_luzer: oh sorry dlsjflkdsajf that was a joke_

_me: oh thank god_

_me: anyways goodnight_

_luzer: nooo don’t leave meeeeee_

_luzer: finneee goodnight_

Amity smiled again, turned off her phone, and went to sleep.

.

Amity woke up to seven notifications. All from the same person.

_luzer: gooooood morning_  
**Sent at 5:51 AM**

_luzer: do you listen to girl in red or like sweater weather or anything? i need to know for educational purposes_  
**Sent at 6:00 AM**

_luzer: willow wanted me to tell you that she wants to talk to you  
luzer: so like good luck with that_  
**Sent at 6:11 AM**

_luzer: WAKE UPPPP_  
**Sent at 6:30 AM**

_luzer: bruh how are you not late to school everyday_  
**Sent at 6:55 AM**

_luzer: HELLLOOOOOOO THE BUS IS COMING TO YOUR STOP IN LIKE TEN MINUTESSSS_  
**Sent 2 minutes ago**

Right after she read the text, the sound of Emira and Edric’s voice filled her ears.

Grumbling, she got out of bed and changed. She quickly made herself a piece of toast and brushed her teeth. Still managing to get ready before the bus got to her house.

_me: i get ready quickly_

_luzer: ugh can’t relate_

_luzer: it may come as a surprise, but it takes a lot of time to manage a beautiful face such as mine_

Amity burst out into laughter and nearly tripped down the stairs in front of her house.

_me: tbh that’s not a surprise_

_me: also what did u mean by girl in red and sweater weather? is that some kind of code?_

_me: ohhhh wait nvm girl in red is an artist right_

_me: yeah i have a few songs of hers on my playlist but i don’t have sweater weather on it_

_me: why do you ask?_

_luzer: uhhhh nothing_

_luzer: that’s cool. i listen to sweater weather_

_me: nice_

_me: hold up the bus is pulling up i gtg_

_luzer: ok_

_luzer: see you in like two minutes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luz: *casually drops that she's bi*
> 
> amity: i haven't a clue what's going on here, but i'll pretend like i do!
> 
> ok so i'm not really going by a schedule or anything, i'm just updating whenever i finish a chapter. so if the updating becomes wonky, it's probably because all the schoolwork i never did has finally caught up with me
> 
> (the carnival that luz mentioned is definitely gonna be used whether yall like it or not)
> 
> uhhh if you wanna follow me on tumblr or insta, my @ is etherealuz and on twitter is @luzwashere


	5. more than survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luz unknowingly and knowingly flirts with Amity. Amity knows she's gay, she's just in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate alador and odalia blight.
> 
> (i didn't read this chapter over or anything before publishing so please tell me if there's any mistakes)

“I’m so _tired.”_ Luz complained while she and Amity walked out of class.

They had just finished taking their test in math and it was finally lunchtime.

“Maybe it’s because you stayed up until like three in the morning watching TikTok.” 

“Ugh, shut up. It wasn’t _just_ TikTok. I was also watching the last season of The Good Place.”

“Haven’t you seen that, like, five times?” Amity asked, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, what about it?” Luz laughed, punching Amity lightly on the shoulder. “Oh, by the way. Do you wanna sit with Willow, Gus, and I today? It’ll only be for today. Willow just wants to ask you something.” She asked her, trying to make it as sound as casual as she could.

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say-_

“Sure.”

“That’s okay- Wait, really?!” Luz exclaimed, “Oh my God, you would never guess how long I’ve been wanting to ask you that.”

“I can only sit with you guys because Boscha isn’t here today, though.” Amity said while putting her books away in her locker. “And don’t expect me to enjoy it either.”

Somehow they even had _lockers_ next to each other. It was like the universe was doing anything it could to make Luz and Amity’s life a living hell.

When Amity closed her locker, she saw Luz leaning against her own locker like one of those jocks in an 80’s movie.

“What are you doing?” Amity asked her, raising an eyebrow and walking past her.

“You ask me that question a lot.” Luz responded, pushing herself off of the locker and walking with Amity.

“Well, yeah, because you do a lot of questionable things.”

Luz scoffed, “You do too.”

Amity hit her on the head with the book she was carrying.

 _”Ow!”_ Luz pouted while rubbing the top of her head. “I may have a beanie on but that doesn’t give me as much protection as you think.”

Amity tried, and failed, to cover a snicker, “Oh, come _on._ I didn’t even hit you that hard.”

“Yes, you did!”

“No, I did not!”

“Maybe you’re just used to it because you have siblings,” Luz pouted once again. “And don’t even disagree with me because you and I both know it’s true.”

Amity huffed and muttered, “You’re right.”

“What did you say? I couldn’t hear you.” Luz smirked while leaning down a bit to get to Amity’s level.

“I said that you are right. Now stop doing that, you’re not _that_ tall.”

“Oh, really? Your height says otherwise.”

“I’m average height! You’re just tall.” Amity paused while Luz laughed. “Wait! I didn’t mean to say that I-”

Luz grabbed her book from her arms and held it above her head.

“Noceda, give that back!” Amity yelped, jumping and trying to grab the book back.

“No, I don’t think I will.” Luz was barely able to stop her laughing. “Also, I’m pretty sure 5’5” isn’t average height.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure 5’10” isn’t average either.” Amity retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

“Eh, it’s okay. PEMDAS cancels it out.”

“Luz, that’s not- that’s not how it works.”

“Yes, it is. I’m in honors math.” Luz smirked while still waving the book.

“You’re such a-” Amity was interrupted by the loud ring of the bell. “You’re such a bitch.”

Luz scoffed and gave Amity her book back as they started actually walking to the cafeteria. “You are too.”

“We are _not_ doing this again.”

“Whatever you say, Little Miss Perfect.”

Luz scanned the cafeteria looking for Willow and Gus. When she spotted them, she grabbed Amity’s arm and they walked over to the table they were sitting at.

“Willow wants to talk to me, right?” Amity asked, digging her heels in the ground to slow Luz down.

“Yep. Now let’s go. You take too long.” She answered, pulling her again.

“No, no, no, wait. Can you tell me what she wants to talk about?”

“Sorry, Blight. That’s top-secret information.”

“It won’t be so secret once Willow tells me.”

“True.”

When they got to the table, they saw Willow and Gus writing on a piece of paper in front of them.

“Hey guys!” Luz greeted them, sitting down across Gus.

“Hey Luz! Hey Amity.” Willow said Amity’s name in a much less excited tone than Luz’s.

Gus frantically slid the paper over to Luz, the first thing she saw on it was, in all caps, “DON’T LET AMITY READ THIS!!!”

Amity cleared her throat and stood awkwardly next to Luz.

Luz turned to her and pat the seat next to her, “You can sit, you know. We aren’t like those mean people that you hang out with.”

“Oh, um, okay.” Amity sat down in the seat and put her feet on the bar that connected the seat to the table. Luz tried to put her feet on the bar as well but Amity kicked them off.

“So, Amity. Can I ask you something?” Willow asked while Luz unfolded the paper, making sure to lean away from Amity so she couldn’t read it.

The paper read:

_**willow and i just remembered that we never told you what we’re telling amity so like basically willow is gonna ask her why she stopped being friends with her and depending on the answer, she wants to try to restart their friendship and stuff like that. also, she wants to know if you two are dating.** _

Luz dug through her bag and grabbed a pencil, scribbling on an answer.

_**ok first of all, the first part is awesome. second of all, why do you think we’re dating???? we aren't dating??????** _

She slid the paper back to Gus.

She could hear Willow ask Amity, “Why did you stop being friends with me?”

Amity froze next to her.

“I’m sorry. I can’t tell you.” She replied in a small voice, looking at her hands on the table.

“Why? Am, I know we aren’t close anymore but you know you can trust me with anything.” Willow took her hands and held them.

Luz was _so_ glad that they chose a table near the back of the cafeteria because she could see tears spring in Amity’s eyes.

“It wasn’t my choice.” She whispered.

“What do you mean?” Luz couldn’t help it, she had to know.

“My parents. They made me do it. I never actually thought you were weak, Willow. I think- I think they saw you as a distraction? I don’t know. But they made me become friends with Boscha and Skara, although Skara isn’t that bad.” Amity took her hands out of Willow’s grasp and wiped at her eyes.

“Your parents are assholes.” Luz said flatly.

Amity chuckled and nodded her head, “Yeah, but they just want what’s best for me.”

“What? Amity, have they done anything else to you?” Willow asked. Luz could see genuine concern in her eyes.

“What do you mean by anything else?”

“Like, are they usually that controlling?”

“Uh, yeah. But like I said, they just want what’s best for me.” Amity shrugged.

“Amity! They’re manipulating you! This isn’t normal! Did you even choose to dye your hair?” Willow exclaimed, raising her voice a little bit before Gus put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

“Not really. Mother said that she wanted us all to be ‘color-coordinated.’” Amity looked like she was in denial.

“Dude, that’s fucked up.” Luz shook her head. “Who in their right mind would force their kids to dye their hair just so they could be ‘color-coordinated’?”

“I agree with Luz. That’s messed up big time.” Gus said before eating an apple slice.

“What about your dad?” Willow added, “Hey, Amity. If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine. We’re just worried because you said you didn’t know this was wrong.”

“Well, my father isn’t really any different. He actually told me that if I didn’t drop you, he’d ‘find a way to get rid of you.’ And that _terrified_ me. I didn’t want anything to happen to you so I decided that you would be better off without me anyway.” Amity’s voice was shaky and she looked on the verge of tears again.

_I wanna give her a hug so bad._

Willow put a hand over her mouth in shock.

_Ah, screw it._

Luz wrapped her arms around Amity. 

Amity froze and looked to Willow and Gus in panic. Willow just smirked and drank some of her water and Gus continued eating his apple slices.

“Uhhh, Noceda? What are you doing?” She asked Luz, poking her shoulder.

“Shut up. You looked like you needed this.” Luz said, her voice muffled by Amity’s hair.

Luz could feel Amity slowly calm down. She hugged her back and they sat like that for a few seconds before Willow cleared her throat and said, “You two look like a couple.”

They immediately jumped apart, both a deep shade of red.

_I wouldn’t mind it._

Amity coughed and said, “Is that it? Skara keeps asking where I am.” She gestured to her phone that was making noise every five seconds. “They probably think I got kidnapped or something.”

Her mind going 100 miles per second, Luz blurted, “Do you wanna study at the beach with us tonight? I mean, as long as Willow and Gus are okay with it, of course.”

She looked at Willow and Gus with pleading eyes.

Willow smiled and nodded, Gus doing the same.

“Depends. When and where?” Amity questioned while getting her stuff.

“Tonight at the one that’s like thirty minutes away.” Luz answered.

Luz, Gus, and Willow go to the beach every Wednesday and Saturday night to study, hang out, and look at the stars. They’ve discussed bringing other people but never had anyone else to invite so Luz was glad they both approved of bringing Amity along with them.

Amity looked like she was going over the whole map of Los Angeles in her mind, “You mean Cabrillo Beach?”

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

“Sure. I’ll ask Ed and Em if they can drive me.” Amity started walking away before Luz stopped her.

“Actually, we normally carpool together. I have a car that we can use.” Luz said nervously.

Amity turned red and nodded, “Okay. My parents are out of town this week so at least I won’t have to sneak out or anything.”

“Awesome sauce.”

_What the fuck, Luz._

“Text me later.” Amity said to Luz before rushing off to the table with Skara and some other people that Luz couldn’t remember at the moment.

Groaning, she put her head on the table and said, “I totally screwed it up.”

“To be honest, I think you did pretty ‘awesome sauce’.” Willow said, her voice strained from trying to keep in her laughter.

Gus however, didn’t even try to hide it. He nearly fell off of his seat from how much he was laughing.

“I’m gonna run you two over with my car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this is so cringy but i had to express my hate for amity's parents in one way or another
> 
> they live in los angeles bc i say so
> 
> yes luz is tall in this fic. yes she makes fun of amity for being short bc i'm short too and i may or may not have written that out of spite
> 
> also i made a playlist for this fic a while ago to help me write and decided to share it with you guys (im sorry it's really long sfjdf)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6PO3Xd0TmxEf8rbQ8iX7du?si=R1t3xcobQEuWSXWquIS6Ag


	6. be gay do witchcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz realizes something and drives to her doom. Also, Willow and Gus are great friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mostly a chat one but there is some story at the end

_**luz has started a conversation with willow, gus, and amity** _

**luz has named the conversation “be gay do witchcraft”**

_luz: heyyyy_

_willow: what is this_

_gus: heyyyyyyyyy_

_luz: heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_gus: heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_willow: if y’all don’t stop_

_luz: hey mittens_

_luz: mittens come here_

_luz: pspspspspsp_

_amity: i’m not a cat_

_luz: but it worked didn’t it_

_amity: i’m leaving_

**amity has left the conversation**

_luz: NO COME BACK I WAS JOKING_

**luz has added amity to the conversation**

_luz: wait hold up_

**luz has changed their name to luzura**

_gus: oh hell yeah_

**gus has changed their name to illusion man**

_willow: ooh my turn_

**willow has changed their name to planty**

_planty: i couldn’t think of anything else_

_planty: ya know maybe i could just_

**planty has changed their name to plant ladie**

_luzura: mittens it’s ur turn_

_amity: i’m not changing my name_

_luzura: not with that attitude you aren’t_

**luzura has changed amity’s name to mittens**

_mittens: i hate everything_

**mittens has changed their name to amity**

_plant ladie: luz did u make this chat for tonight?_

_luzura: obvi_

_luzura: also i was bored :p_

_amity: oh yeah abt the beach thing, ed and em said that they wanted to meet you guys before i go with you_

_luzura: oh yah that’s fine we can just pick you up last_

_plant ladie: amity, ed and em already know me_

_amity: yeah idk why they told me that bc they already know luz and gus too_

_illusion man: omg wait those twins with the green hair are your siblings????_

_amity: yeah and they have been for the past 16 years of my life_

_luzura: lol imagine being 16_

_amity: lol imagine being 17_

_luzura: lol imagine_

_amity: no_

_luzura: hater_

**amity has changed luz’s name to luzer**

_luzer: gasp_

_amity: you heard me_

**luzer has changed their name to luzura**

_plant ladie: the way i can’t tell if you two are fighting or flirting_

_amity: fighting_

_luzura: flirting_

_luzura: FCUKIGN AUTOCORRECT NO_

_illusion man: LMAOOSFSDFJLSDKJF_

_plant ladie: luz you killed amity_

_amity: hey guys it’s edric i stole mittens’ phone she’s not deadjsl839hjenfgnhj23oiu4902hnj0$ &*(#)JLjio_

_luzura: uh u good fam_

_illusion man: is he-_

_illusion man: is he ok_

_plant ladie: probably not_

_amity: are we gonna need our bathing suits?_

_luzura: ARE YOU NOT GONNA TALK ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOUR BROTHER JUST GOT POSSESED BY A FUCKING DEMON_

_amity: no i won’t_

_amity: so are we gonna need our bathing suits or not_

_luzura: ????!?!?!?!KFLS:JF:?!?_

_plant ladie: i doubt we’re gonna get in the water since it’s october but you can bring shorts if you wanna put ur feet in_

_amity: ok thx_

_plant ladie: np_

_illusion man: amity we usually stay until like 10 or later_

_illusion man: are you ok with that_

_amity: yeah but ed and em will probably be mad if i stay out longer than 11_

_illusion man: kk_

_plant ladie: luz i see you driving down the street put ur phone down_

_luzura: hater_

_amity: DONT TEXT AND DRIVE NOCEDA_

_luzura: AWWW YOU CARE ABOUT ME_

_amity: NOOOOO_

_amity: SHUT UPPPPPPP_

_plant ladie: hah gay_

_luzura: g_

_amity: don’t do it_

_luzura: g g g_

_amity: no_

_luzura: g g g g gay_

_amity: i hate each and every one of you_

.

Luz pulled into Willow’s driveway and saw Willow and Gus sitting at the front porch, which was filled with plants in every spot. Gus even had his feet on the chair he was on so that he wouldn’t crush the plant beneath him.

_Their air must be really clean._

“Hey guys!” Luz said as they walked up to the car.

“Hey!” Gus and Willow said when they got in the back of the car.

“Do either of you want to sit in the front or are you both gonna make me sit with Mittens?” She joked while pulling out of the driveway.

“Nope. You’re sitting with her.” Willow said smugly.

_Well, I’m screwed._

Luz cringed. “You see, there’s a bit of a problem with that.”

“Oh, really?” Gus sounded just as smug as Willow.

_Have they been plotting something again?_

“Yeah, so. I think I might have a tiny, really small, barely there, crush on Mittens.”

“Are you sure it’s that small? Because last time I checked, you stumbled over your words around her so bad that you literally said ‘awesome sauce’.” Willow teased.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” She groaned. “Okay, maybe it isn’t _that_ small of a crush. But, I can assure you that I won’t stumble over my words again.”

“Okay. And if you do,” Gus paused, “You have to give Willow and I ten dollars each.”

“You guys might as well just take the money now.” Luz sighed as she approached a red light. “Wait, I don’t know where I’m going.”

“We aren’t gonna take the money yet, but I can put Amity’s address in for you.” Willow grabbed Luz’s phone and unlocked it, quickly typing in the address before the light turned back to green.

Handing the phone back to Luz, put a comforting hand on her shoulder and reassured, “And hey, if it _is_ only a small crush, that’s fine. But I think you should tell her.”

Luz put her hand over Willow’s and smiled at her through the mirror. “Thanks, Willow. And Gus, I see money in your very near future.” She said, pointing to her head.

Gus laughed, “Thank you, wise one.”

The light turned green and they started moving again, this time to, what she thought, Luz’s impending doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i dont have a plot for this it's pretty much just a multichapter slice of life idk what im doing. also i'm sorry for taking so long to update, school sucks
> 
> sorry for the short chapter but i'm planning on updating the next chapter today or tomorrow so it won't be a very long wait
> 
> i'm gonna try to start replying to yalls comments bc they make my day and i feel guilty not replying to them djklhdfjds
> 
> (WAP IS SUCH A GOOD SONG WTF)


	7. we fell in love in october

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amity’s outfit: https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/1357611
> 
> Luz’s outfit: https://www.stylevore.com/take-a-look-at-the-alternative-girl-outfit-grunge-fashion/ 
> 
> (sorry i just really love that style of clothes)

_”This_ is her house?!” Luz shouted as they approached a mansion, “Are you sure this is the right place?”

“Yep. I used to come here a lot when we were younger.” Willow recounted. “It’s big, but it’s lonely.”

Luz parked the car and they started walking towards the door.

“Willow, you’re ringing the doorbell.” Gus declared, pushing her to the door.

“What?! Why me?” Willow squeaked.

“Because you’ve been here before!”

“Okay, and? The last time I was here was like six years ago!”

“If you two are gonna make such a big deal out of it, then I’ll do it.” Luz said, pressing the doorbell.

_“There is someone at the door.”_

“IT TALKS?!” Luz shouted.

The door opened to reveal Ed and Em covered in paint and wearing white jumpsuits.

“Yes it does.” Em said, wiping some paint off of her face.

“What happened to you two?” Willow asked.

Edric gestured for them to come inside. “Art project. We kinda got distracted.”

“Yeah, we can tell.” Luz said.

“Mittens! Your friends are here!” Edric shouted up the stairs while Emira went into the kitchen.

Luz could hear a thump and then, “I heard!”

“Did she fall off of her bed or something?” Emira asked from the kitchen.

“Nope, something fell.” Amity answered, already halfway down the stairs.

She was wearing a black long-sleeved turtleneck and a yellow plaid skirt with a black belt around it. She had Doc Martens as well.

Luz suddenly felt underdressed with her sweater and mom jeans.

_She’s so pretty…_

“What was that, Luz?” Willow asked, smirking.

_Did I say that out loud?!_

“I didn’t say anything!”

“The blush on your face says otherwise.” Gus pointed out.

Luz quickly put her hands over her cheeks and squeaked.

Amity’s face was somehow redder than Luz’s from where she was frozen at the bottom of the stairs.

_Shit, I think she heard me._

“So, um, should we go now?” Amity said in an unusually high voice.

“Yep! It’s almost 7 and we need to get there before 7:30,” Willow said, grabbing Gus’ arm and going to the door, “Bye, Ed and Em! It was nice seeing you!”

“It was nice seeing you too, Willow!”

“Okay,” Luz turned to Amity. “Are you gonna bring anything?”

“I don’t have any homework left, so I’m just bringing my book.” She gestured to the book in her hand. It looked familiar but Amity’s hand was covering the cover so Luz couldn’t see what it was.

“Okay, let’s go then.”

“Have fun on your date, Mittens!” Emira called from the kitchen.

“Not a date!” Amity yelled back as they left the house, flipping Em off even though she couldn’t see it.

.

Amity Blight is straight.

Right?

_Wrong._

In the few weeks that she has known Luz, it’s been proven on multiple occasions that she is definitely not straight.

It makes sense, she never had crushes on any of the boys in school. She always wanted to “be friends” with the pretty girls, although in hindsight they were probably just crushes, and she was never interested in being in a relationship, blaming it on being too busy with school.

How did she never realize?

Hell, her favorite song is even about a girl liking another girl!

And Luz, she was pretty open about being bi. Amity didn’t know what it meant at first, as she had grown up in a pretty closed off household, but after Luz explained it to her, it made more sense.

There is also another thing, she knows she likes girls, but she _only_ likes girls. Luz mentioned a term for that, but she forgot it. She was kinda busy staring at Luz and how how her eyes sparkled whenever she talked about something she was passionate about and how pretty she looked-

_Okay, stop. She’s only a friend! I can’t think about her like that._

“What music should I play?” Luz asks when they started driving, knocking Amity out of her thoughts. 

“I don’t care as long as it’s not Disney songs.” Willow responds.

“Once Upon A December is the best song ever and I refuse to listen to this hate!” Luz passes her phone to Amity, “Just for that, I’m gonna make you all listen to my playlist of Disney songs.”

“You really have a playlist just for disney songs?” Amity laughs while clicking on Spotify.

“And, like, any gay song I could find.”

Amity nearly chokes.

“O-oh. Cool.”

She puts the playlist on shuffle and the first song to come up is “we fell in love in october” by Girl In Red.

_How ironic._

She could hear Gus and Willow laughing in the backseat.

_How does this even happen? Is my luck really this bad?_

“So, Amity,” Luz starts, a bit of a blush on her face, “I like your outfit.”

“Thank you. I like yours too.”

There is an awkward pause. The only sound being the music and Willow and Gus’ horribly covered snickers.

“You will be my girl, my girl, my girl, my girl.”

_Horrible timing, really. I can’t think of any worse time this song could be playing._

“It’s kinda funny, y’know?” Luz speaks up, loosening up the tension.

Amity doesn’t look at her, too scared that she’ll see just how red her face is. “What is?”

She takes a chance and braves a glance at her.

Luz’s eyes are lit up by the lights of the city and she looks so relaxed and happy. Her cheeks are also a bright shade of red, not as bright as Amity’s but a close comparison. They come up to a yield sign and Luz looks at her. They make eye contact before Amity looks away, Luz turning back to the road as well.

“It’s October and this song is about falling in love in October. We need to fall in love with someone before November or else we lose our chance for the year.” Luz says, her eyes still on the road.

“I think I’ll be fine.” Amity says without thinking.

“What was that?”

“Wha- Nothing!” Amity’s face somehow gets even redder.

Suddenly Willow’s hand is in her face. 

“Want some gum?”

Amity takes it, “What flavor is it?”

“Watermelon.” Gus answers.

“Ew. Take it back.” She hands it back to Willow who shrugs and pops it into her mouth.

“Do you not like watermelons?” Luz asks while grabbing one from Gus.

“I love watermelons but watermelon flavored candy is nasty.” She smiles.

_Why does she make me feel like this? This is so weird._

“Do you have any mint gum or something?” Amity asks not wanting to seem picky or stuck up.

“Yeah, but there’s only two pieces left.” Willow states.

“I’ll take it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amity is a simp but so is luz
> 
> (not me changing my writing style like halfway through a chapter whattttt)


	8. like or like like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am so so so so so sorry for taking so long to update this. school stuff got in the way and then my family went camping over the weekend. anyways here's a longer chapter to make up for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws chapter at you and runs*

When they finally get to the beach, Amity is the first one out of the car.

“I haven’t been here in a while.” She sighs, taking in the scent of the ocean,

Luz appears next to her and puts an arm over her shoulder, “Yeah. It’s nice here.”

They stand there for a moment, taking in the view.

“Do you wanna stand on the car?”

“Do I want to what?” Amity asks, turning to face Luz.

They’re faces are inches apart when Luz backs away a little and coughs.

“Stand on the car! We could pretend like we’re Jack and whatever her name is from Titanic!” Luz says while she walks back to the car, Amity right behind her.

“Do you mean Rose?”

“Yeah. I’ve never seen the movie before.”

_”What?!”_

Suddenly Amity is in her face, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her.

“What do you mean you’ve never seen it?! We need to watch it someday. You would love it!” Amity seems to realize how close they are and blushes, letting her go.

“Yes! We should do that!” Luz pauses and clears her throat, “I mean, sure. Whatever.”

“Luz! Amity! Gus and I found something!” Willow’s voice comes from the other side of the car.

They go over to where Willow and Gus were crouched next to a sand dune.

“You found sand?” Amity asks, crouching down next to them.

Luz hears a meow come from the grass in the sand and shouts, “YOU FOUND A CAT?”

There aren’t many people at the beach, as it was a school night, but the few people that were there were certainly staring.

“Don’t shout! You’ll scare them. And yes, we did.” Gus whispers.

Luz moves the grass and sees a small black cat. Their eyes were bright green and the tips of their ears were white.

“They’re so cute!” Amity gushes.

Willow laughs. “I never saw you as the type to care about animals.”

“I love animals! Specifically cats. We were gonna get a dog but it turns out I’m allergic to them.”

Amity looks concerned for the cat and happy at the same time. 

“That’s so cute.”

“What was that, Luz?” Amity asks, still looking at the cat.

“I said that that's cute.” 

“What, the cat?”

“No, I meant that you’re cute.”

Amity’s face turns bright red and she, very visibly, fights a smile, “Shut up.”

“I can see you smiling, you’re really bad at this.” Luz says, poking her cheek.

“So what? You’re smiling too. Now, can we go back to talking about the cat?” Amity pleads.

“Sure, but you and Luz are going to talk about this later, whether you like it or not.” Willow states in a slightly threatening tone.

“We should name them October! Because they’re a black cat and we found them in October!” Gus says.

“Gus, we don’t even know if they’re a stray or not.” Willow points out as she pets the cat’s head. “We can’t just start naming them.”

“Maybe we could just leave them here and come back later to see if anyone found them?” Luz suggests.

“They look really young. We can’t just leave them here.” Amity says, petting the cat as well.

The cat meows and Amity picks it up, holding them close to her chest. “They’re so cold! Luz, can we bring them in your car?”

“What are you gonna do with it in the car?” She still unlocks the car anyways.

“Heat them up, duh. Also we need to check if they're hurt in any way and if they’re a boy or a girl.” Amity sets the cat down in the car, who immediately starts meowing for her to come back, “Then we could look around and see if there’s any missing signs for them or anything.”

“Me and Willow can go look for any missing signs! You and Luz go do your stuff.” Gus says, grabbing Willow’s hand and running to the boardwalk.

“Do you wanna sit on the top of the car now?” Luz asks while petting the cat. “We can bring October with us!”

Amity rolls her eyes lightheartedly and nods.

She scoops up October in her arms, “Isn’t it gonna be dirty up there, though?”

“Nah, I brought towels.”

“For this specific purpose?”

“Maybe, maybe not. That’s a secret I’ll never tell.”

They set up the car and got on it right as the sun started to set.

“Y’know, I’ve always had a love-hate relationship with the sunrise. It reminds me of my childhood in a good and bad way.” Amity says, smiling a bit at the good memories.

Luz puts a hand on her arm and says, “Wanna share? If you don’t want to, it's fine, but I noticed that you and the twins really don’t like your parents.”

“Yeah. They suck.”

Luz laughs. “I can tell.”

Amity looks over to Luz, who is petting the cat and looking at the sky.

“Want me to tell you a story?” She asks, letting herself take in the view of Luz.

“Sure. Is it a sad one or a happy one?”

“I’ll let you decide.” Amity says as she pets the cat.

“Last year, actually it was probably a year ago today,” She recalls, “I got the courage to tell my mother and father that they were being too harsh on my siblings and I. Of course, that didn’t end well. I got grounded and was stuck in my room without electronics or anything for a month, not being able to go anywhere other than school. Em and Ed always made sure to talk to me and we bonded in that time. Moral of the story is that siblings can be a pain in the ass but they love you no matter what.”

“And just when I thought your parents couldn’t get any worse.” Luz shakes her head and looks to Amity, who was already staring at her. “Really, if I ever met them, I’d give them a piece of my mind.”

“That’s sweet, Luz, but that wouldn’t end well for either of us.”

They were so close, Amity was sure Luz could hear her heart beating. They stare at each other for a few moments before Luz whispers, “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

They were centimeters apart when suddenly:

_RING! RING!_

Of course. Amity can’t have anything nice in her life.

“I’m so sorry.” She apologizes.

“No, it’s okay.” Luz looks disappointed and uncomfortable. Amity would do anything to go back ten seconds when this never happened.

_Oh._

She looks at Luz and mouths, “It’s my mom.” before picking up the phone.

“Hello mother.”

 _”Amity Blight. Where are you?”_ Her mother’s voice comes out so harshly that Amity flinches.

Luz taps her shoulder and mouths, “Put it on speaker.”

Amity nods and does as she is told.

“I’m at,” She pauses. “I’m at the library.”

_”Really? Because I’m there right now and don’t see you anywhere. You wouldn’t lie to your mother, right Amity?”_

“I thought you and father were out of town?” Amity asks nervously. There is no way this situation is gonna end well.

_”Not anymore. Now, tell me where you are, or else I’ll have to call the cops and get a search party.”_

“No, mom. Please don’t call the cops. I’m fine.”

_”Don’t call me mom. It’s mother. And if you don’t tell me where you are soon, the cops are gonna get involved.”_

Amity sighs. “I’m at Cabrillo Beach.”

October chose _that_ moment to meow.

_”What was that? Was that a cat?”_

“Uh- no. Sorry, my pencil made a weird noise when I was writing.” Amity stutters.

“Really?” Luz mouths, distracting October so they wouldn’t make anymore noise.

“It was the best I could think of!” Amity mouths back.

 _”Why are you studying at the beach?"_ Her dad’s voice comes from the phone.

“I needed the peace.”

“Hi Luz and Amity!” Willow starts as her and Gus walk back to the car, stopping when Luz makes _many_ stop motions. “Oh- Is something happening?” She whispers quietly as they approach the car.

“Yeah, Amity’s mom is calling her.” Luz whispers back, hopping off of the car with October. “Did you find any missing signs for Toby?” Amity could hear her voice faintly from where she was on the car.

 _”Amity. We are coming to pick you up.”_ Her mom says.

“WHAT?!” Amity exclaims a bit too loudly. Luz, Gus, and Willow look up and Gus asks, “You okay?”

“Yep!” She squeaks.

 _”Who was that? Who are you talking to? That didn’t sound like any of the people we approved you to talk to.”_ Amity’s dad says gruffly.

“It was a stranger on the beach.” She mentally face-palms herself at how dumb of an excuse that is, “Why are you picking me up?”

_“You’re grounded.”_

“Why?”

_I shouldn’t have said that._

She prepares herself for the storm.

_”Are you talking back to me? That’s it. I’m tired of this disrespect. Your father and I work so hard to get you to the top and look at where that’s got you. Disrespecting your own parents.”_

As Amity’s mom kept on ranting about how horrible of a child she is, Amity curled up into a ball and drowned out her voice, a skill she developed sometime around elementary school.

She felt an arm, then another, wrap around her body and someone, Luz, whispering, “She’s wrong. You’re amazing. Do you wanna stay over at my place tonight? If you want, of course.”

Amity nods, sniffing. She picks up the phone as her mom says, _”I regret giving birth to you.”_

That one hit _hard._

Luz squeezes her tighter.

“Thanks, Odalia.” Amity says sarcastically before hanging up on her.

She drops her phone, sighs, and lets out the sobs she was holding in.

Willow and Gus do their best to comfort her as well, and after a few minutes Amity whispers to Luz, “Can we go? They’re probably gonna get here soon and I don’t want to know what they’ll do when they see me.”

“Okay.” Luz nods, helping her and Amity off of the car.

They all get into the car and the only sounds are Luz’s music, Amity’s sniffles, the constant buzz of Amity’s phone, and the tension that was thick enough to be cut by a knife.

“Gus, Willow, I’ll drop you both off at that park down the street of your houses.” Luz says as they leave the beach.

“Okay.” They both say.

.

When they get to their house, Gus and Willow say their goodbyes and Luz stays in her place until she knows that they’re safely in their houses.

Willow had agreed to look after October until they found her owners. But if she didn’t have owners, then she would keep her.

“Are you sure your mom will be okay with me staying there? I don’t want to be a bother.” Amity is visibly trembling and Luz would do anything to make her feel okay again.

“Yeah. She might be a bit confused at first but after I explain the situation, she’ll understand.” Amity still looks uncomfortable so Luz adds, “Don’t worry, her and her girlfriend are really nice.”

Amity relaxed a bit at that and looked out the window.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Luz asks, turning out of Gus and Willow’s neighborhood to her own.

“I ruined this whole night. If I had just never come then you, Willow, and Gus could still be having fun at the beach.” Amity says shakily.

“It’s not your fault. It’s your mom and dad’s. They’re to blame, not you.”

“Yeah, but I overreacted. She’s always like that, I don’t know why I suddenly reacted like that.” She pauses, “I hope Edric and Emira are okay. They’re probably taking all their anger out on them.”

Luz doesn’t know what she means by that, but it can’t be good.

“Do you wanna text them? Tell them you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I should probably do that. I won’t tell them where I am though because my parents are probably looking through their phones.”

Luz sees Amity send a quick text to the two out of the corner of her eye.

“Alright. Now they shouldn’t freak out.”

They sit in silence until they get to Luz’s house.

Getting out of the car, and rushing to Amity’s side to open her door for her, Luz says, “Welcome to my humble abode!”

Amity stares and doesn’t say anything.

“Oh, come on. It’s not a mansion but it’s soul is just as big.” Luz whines, flicking her forehead.

“Ow! I wasn’t staring because of that. I love your house. It looks so, what’s the word, cozy. It’s so full of life. My house feels like an accountant is haunting it.” Amity smiles as they walk to the house.

“Wow. Your house is that bad?”

“Yep. I don’t know why we need such a big house for five fucking people.”

They go into the house and are greeted by the smell of tajadas and empanadas.

“Hola mija! Estás en casa temprano. **Hello daughter! You’re home early.** ” Camilia says from the couch. Eda waves at them and looks back to the TV, where they are watching The Walking Dead.

“Sí, tuvimos un pequeño problema. **Yeah, we had a bit of a problem.** ” Luz says awkwardly. “Eda, mom, can my friend stay over tonight?”

_Hah. Friend._

“It’s a school night, mija. Can’t you have a sleepover during the weekend?”

Luz grabs Amity’s hand and whispers to her, “Do you want to tell her or do you want me to do it?”

“I can do it.” Amity chokes out.

“Come here, cariño.” Camilia beckons, gesturing her to come over.

Luz and Amity sit on the couch with them.

“What happened?” She asks, comforting Amity.

“My parents.” Amity says, looking down at the floor.

“What did they do? Did they hurt you?”

“No! They don’t do that.” Amity says.

“Ah, so you just wanted an escape? I understand. Stay as long as you need. I can even talk to your parents if you want me to.” Camilia smiles at her and gets up to walk over to the kitchen.

“Do you two want any food? Or did you eat with your friends?”

Amity looks hesitant to answer.

“Yeah, we’re hungry.” Luz answers for her and they both go to sit at the table.

Camilia hands them both a plate, each with two empanadas and a few tajadas.

“Thank you, Ms. Noceda.” Amity says as she takes the plate.

“Ay, just call me Camilia.” She laughs. “I’m gonna go to bed. Don’t stay up too late, you two.”

“Okay, goodnight! Love you!” Luz says through a mouthful of food as her mom and Eda both go to bed.

Amity stares at her food like it’s going to open up and swallow her whole.

“What’s wrong? Don’t like the food?” Luz asks.

“No. It looks delicious, I’ve just never had this kind of food. Do I eat it with a fork and a knife?”

Luz laughs so hard she nearly falls out of her chair.

“Stop laughing! I’m asking you a question!” Amity hisses at her, although Luz can see the smile that she’s trying to hold back.

“No! You just pick it up and eat it!” Luz stammers out between laughs.

“Ohhh that makes more sense.”

Amity takes a bite out of the empanada and her eyes light up.

“This is so good! How have I never had one before?!” She exclaims with a full mouth.

“Maybe because you’re white.” Luz jokes.

“Yeah, probably.” Amity agrees, “What are these? Are they just, like, cooked bananas or something?” She asks while pointing at the tajadas.

“No, those are fried plantains. They’re really good.” When Amity still looks confused, Luz adds, “Plantains are like bananas but not as sweet.”

“Ah, okay.”

They continue eating and talking.

“Noceda.” Amity says suddenly.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Can we talk about what happened before my mother called me?”

“Oh. Sure.”

Amity sighs. “I messed it up, didn’t I. And now you probably hate me.”

“Mittens, I don’t hate you. And you didn’t mess anything up.” Luz takes a deep breath. “In case you couldn’t tell, I’ve kind of had a crush on you since I met you. Did that sound weird? It definitely sounded weird.”

“I like you too.”

“Like, like-like or like?” Luz asks nervously.

“Like-like, dummy.”

Luz sits up straight in her chair and Amity does the same.

“REALLY?!”

“Shhh, your parents are asleep. But, yes. I do.”

Luz puts her hands on Amity’s face and says, “Wanna try again?”

“Yes.”

Their lips meet and Luz can’t believe it. She’s kissing _Amity Blight!_

They break the kiss and Amity mutters, “This is _not_ because I like you.”

“Keep telling that to yourself, Catra kinnie.” Luz laughs.

“Rude! I would hit you but you get a pass because you’re cute.”

“So, does this mean you want to be my girlfriend now?”

“Yep.”

“Alright! Amity Blight, will you be my girlfriend?” Luz gets up out of her chair, holding Amity’s hand and guiding her out of her chair as well and bows.

“You’re such a dork. Of course I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for ending it on a slight cliffhanger but the next chapter probably won't take as long as this one did
> 
> i'm using google translate for the Spanish so please tell me if it's wrong. also i'm not Hispanic myself so i just used the few Hispanic dishes i could think of sdlfj
> 
> (also the kiss scene is so bad and i'm so sorry abt that i'm just very bad at writing kiss scenes)


	9. why am i so in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very short chapter!! sorry!!!

It’s nearly 3 AM and Luz is laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to the soft breaths of Amity next to her. She's too nervous to get any closer to her so they're inches apart.

_Come on, Luz. You can do this._

She closes her eyes tightly and turns to her side.

Amity is fast asleep and her hair is down. She looks so at peace. Luz wishes she could relate.

Yeah, she’s happy with where she and Amity are in their relationship. Yeah, she knows Amity would be fine with her holding her hand.

So why can’t she just do the stupid thing?

It’s so simple.

Just hold hands.

And yet she can’t do it.

_Just grab her hand! It’s simple._

Luz takes a deep breath and says out loud, “I can do this.”

“You can do what?”

Amity’s eyes are open now, though they still look heavy with sleep.

“Oh! Uh- nothing.” Luz stammers out.

Amity hums and closes her eyes again. She moves closer to Luz and buries her head into her chest, “Can I do this?”

Luz smiles and nods, “Yeah.”

She puts an arm over Amity and whispers, “There is no heterosexual explanation for this.”

Amity chuckles quietly and responds, “There really isn’t.”

.

There’s something about Luz that makes her so _perfect._

Amity can’t put it into words. It’s the way she smiles. The way her eyes light up when she gets excited. The way she laughs. The way she can chug a can of monster in five seconds (Amity’s seen it in person before, it did not end well). The way she is able to lighten up the mood in any situation. The way she’s just so _warm._

She might be a bit in love.

And yeah, that might come as a problem.

Because what if Luz doesn’t actually like her back?

What if she is only faking it so she doesn’t feel sad?

What if she gets tired of her and never talks to her again?

It’s the “what if” that gives her hope. It can all be in her imagination. Luz has only known about her feelings for her for a few hours. They’ve known each other for even longer than that.

It may have started out as a rivalry but Amity wouldn’t have it any other way.

Sometimes, she wishes she were nicer.

But she’s working on that.

_Oh my God, Luz was right about that Catra kinnie thing._

There’s so many things going on in her mind, but that one thing that stands out is a voice saying, “I’m in love with Luz Noceda.”

And it’s right.

_Oh fuck, we haven’t even told our friends._

Wait.

_Luz’s friends. I meant to say Luz’s friends._

There are too many things she wants to tell Luz. But the birds are starting to chirp and the sun is peeking out from over the horizon and Amity has only gotten two hours of sleep.

She resorts to simply whispering, “I love you.”

She’s already asleep when Luz whispers back, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in class and now i have no idea what is happening


	10. the stall

“Willow, can you help me?” Amity asks her one day in math. Gus and Luz were sent to retrieve some papers from the Principal Bump’s office, so Amity had about five minutes before they came back.

“Sure,” Willow agrees, “What do you need help with?”

Amity sits down next to her and sighs, slumping in her chair. “Not math, that’s for sure.”

“Okay, go on.”

“Well, I’m guessing that you know about my feelings for Luz.”

Willow smirks and says, “Of course I do. They’re very obvious.”

“Wow, rude. Anyways, I was thinking, do you know what Luz’s favorite flower is?”

“Marigold, lily, and dahlia flowers.” Willow says without hesitation.

Amity nods and gets a paper and pencil out, “Marigold... lily… and dahlia… Is that all?”

“Hm, I remember her telling me that she also likes peonies.”

“Dude, how is your memory so good.” Amity asks while writing it down.

“I don’t know, actually. Maybe it’s the air from the plants.”

“Hi Willow!”

That voice is familiar.

Amity looks up and sees Skara, the girl that Amity always thought didn’t deserve to be friends with someone as mean as Boscha.

Willow blushes and waves to her, “Oh, hey Skara!”

Skara looks like she wants to come over and talk to them, but Boscha snaps at her before she can, “Skara, don’t hang out with those losers. They’re just a waste of time.”

She goes back to Boscha and gives them a look that says, “Sorry.”

Amity smirks and taps Willow, “Someone got a crush?”

“Of course not! I just think she’s nice.” Willow huffs, “Besides, we’re talking about _you.”_ She points an accusatory finger at Amity.

“Okay, okay. What were we talking about?”

“We were talking about your crush on-”

She’s cut off by a hand slamming onto the table.

“Amity’s crush on who?” Boscha asks as she slides into Luz’s seat. She puts her chin in her hands and smirks at the two. “Go on, Willow. Just pretend like I’m not here.”

“Go away, Boscha.” Amity mutters.

“Aww, that’s no way to talk to your best friend, Amity.”

“I’m not your friend.”

“Oh, but you’re _her_ friend?” Boscha says, gesturing to Willow. “And that weird kid, what’s her name, Lucy? And even that smart kid? What happened to the old you, Amity? Your parents won’t be happy about this when they find out.”

“I don’t care what my parents think.” Amity snaps.

“We both know that doesn’t matter.”

Amity stands up, “I need to go to the bathroom.”

As she’s leaving the classroom, she can hear Willow yelling at Boscha and the teacher telling her to calm down. But she can’t deal with that right now. All she knows is that she needs to leave before anyone finds her.

Amity makes a beeline for the bathroom, keeping her head down and running as fast as she can. She bumps into someone on the way and mumbles a quick apology, not checking to see who it was. She locks herself in a stall and lets the tears come.

She doesn’t even know why she’s crying. Boscha didn’t really do anything to her. Honestly, she’s seen her do worse. Her parents would be so disappointed.

“Amity?”

It’s Luz. Probably the best and worst person to be here right now.

She doesn’t answer. Luz is knocking on every stall to see if she’s in any of them. She finally gets to the one that Amity is in.

“Amity, are you in here?”

She wants to say no. To run away and never come back. But she also wants to talk to Luz. She just wants a hug and someone telling her that she’s gonna be okay.

So Amity whispers just loud enough so Luz can hear, “Yeah.”

She can see Luz’s feet stop in front of her stall. “Hey, Amity.”

“Hey, Luz.”

Luz knocks on the stall lightly and asks, “Can I come in?”

Amity nods, even though Luz can’t see it, and unlocks the stall.

Luz puts her hand out for Amity and she takes it, Luz leading her out of the stall. 

“What happened?” Luz asks her, handing her some paper towels.

“It’s nothing. I’m just overreacting again.” Amity says, shaking her head and taking the towels.

“Amity, whatever it was, I promise you’re not overreacting.”

“Willow and I were talking and Boscha heard something and came over. Then she said something about my parents and I don’t know. I just kinda snapped.” Amity sighs, looking at her puffy eyes in the mirror.

It’s almost as if Luz can read her mind, because she goes up to Amity and gives her a hug. They hold each other in silence and Amity feels safe, finally.

The door to the bathroom opens and they jump apart, trying to act casual. Willow walks in and eyes them, “Oooookay. Amity, are you okay?”

Amity smiles softly and responds, “Yeah. Just needed a hug.”

Luz smiles and her and Willow looks even more suspicious now.

“Did something happen that I missed?” She asks, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

It wasn’t in a mean way or anything, more like in a “Wow, you two are bad at keeping secrets” way.

Amity looks to Luz for confirmation that it’s okay to tell her. Luz nods and Amity turns back to Willow, “Luz and I are dating now.”

“Good for you! It’s about time. I was about to do it for you guys.” Willow laughs.

“Wait, you knew?” Luz looks flabbergasted.

Amity feels the same. How did she even know?

Willow shrugs, “Yeah, pretty much everyone does. We’ve just been waiting for you two to make it official.” 

“Well, that was unexpected.” Amity says.

“Not really. But anyway, I’m happy for you guys!” Willows squeals.

“Boscha’s probably gonna be a bitch about this, like always, but it’s okay. We’ll just challenge her to a game of rugby or something.” Luz says, throwing an imaginary ball and mimicking an explosion.

“You know, I used to be the captain of the rugby team here.” Amity recalls, smiling to herself.

“Really? That’s awesome! I have a jock girlfriend!” Luz yells, jumping up and down.

Amity laughs, “Not anymore. I quit a long time ago.”

“I bet you could still kick some ass though.” Willow adds, a wicked smile on her face.

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Amity nods. “I could teach you guys. It’s not that hard, actually.”

“Yes!” Luz exclaims before clearing throat and saying, “I mean, sure. Whatever.”

“Hah, whipped.” Willow says, leaving the bathroom.

“Wha-” Luz chases after her yelling, “I AM _NOT_ WHIPPED!”

Amity laughs and goes after them as well.

A teacher stops them and, oh great, they have detention. What will her parents think of her now?

She doesn’t _want_ to care about it, but she does. Every time she does something, her first thought is, “What would my parents think of me?”

Amity wants to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so so so sorry for taking so long to update this. things happened and i kind of neglected this fic but it's back! i can't promise that the next chapter will take and shorter or longer, but i will try to update sometime this week or the next!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first multichapter fic so constructive criticism is happily accepted


End file.
